


The Uses of Trust

by orphan_account



Series: Uses [1]
Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rest depended on the boyfriend—Richard—making assumptions. George intended on those assumptions being very easy to make. He knew that if something were to happen to Richard, Peter would never forgive himself and that was what he was capitalizing on tonight. He also kept more than a little bit of empathy in his heart for Richard. Poor man wouldn’t know it was just farce, whereas George had had to live the reality of an unfaithful spouse. He at least knew a little of how the man would feel in a little while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Uses of Trust

**Author's Note:**

> In the same universe as The Uses of Hurting, because of reasons. And look who still hasn't worked up to reading the Karla trilogy?? I've gotten through The Spy Who Came In From the Cold and I'm a third of the way through Perfect Spy, but yeah. 
> 
> Basically at the same time in the film when Smiley sends Guillam on his way to break up with his boyfriend, he reminisces himself on how he found out about Ann's affair. So I took from that and formed the headcanon that George hung out with Peter that evening to create the illusion for Richard that Peter was having an affair--and get Peter to a mental place where he could be scared into breaking things off with the teacher.
> 
> ~Sil

George had known, watching Peter leave on his task to get files out of the Circus, how tonight would end. For Peter at least, and for Peter’s man. He’d known about _Richard_ for several years, though he’d always known about Peter—the other man had told him, and had surprised him with the fact. _I can do this job, Mr. Smiley, I can keep any secret you need me to._ There had been a deep, steadying breath for the young man he followed George off the pavement and onto the graveled lane of the park, and then _I’m queer, I’ve known since I was fifteen, and this’s the first you’ve heard of it._ An odd application for a promotion into George’s department, but effective. Peter was brave, and committed. He knew the position a lot of the top floor took on queers and women and a great many others, and had put his career on the line. George had correctly read in Peter’s admission that if he couldn’t work for George he didn’t want to work for anyone within the Circus.

He wasn’t abusing Peter’s trust by having him go and get the files—he was of high enough clearance he would be allowed access, he was so far on no one’s radar, and he wanted to help George because of his own memories of blown agents and leaked secrets. But what George planned on doing later _was_ an abuse of Peter’s loyalty, and of Peter’s own training.

Peter had allowed George to meet Richard just months after the two started seeing each other. _I’m going to have him move in with me when his lease is up._ It was just the usual chat with a stranger to Richard, but George was evaluating the man. Peter’s boyfriend was too blissfully happy to take advantage of the hints dropped, even when asked—in as direct a manner as George could—if he’d like to go out for a drink. The skill was a little rusty, but the response he got was acceptable. The teacher had feigned forgetfulness and gotten off the bus as though he’d gone one stop too far—when in reality he’d gotten off three stops too soon. He would have pulled off the act had he not felt it necessary to softly say his goodbyes. _It was pleasant chatting with you, but I really must go—mine’s waiting for me at home_. _Young and impatient, which is more attractive than impatient and old._

George went back to Control’s flat where they were debriefing Ricki, stopping along the way to purchase two packs of cigarettes and a bottle of Peter’s favorite whiskey. If he was going to ruin the man’s life tonight, he was at least going to do it with a little class. The cigarettes he put in the pocket of his great coat, the whiskey he tucked just out of Ricki’s sightline behind his briefcase. The scalp-hunter sitting in Control’s old living room knew Peter’s favorite whiskey, as well as the fact that George preferred scotch, and it wouldn’t do for Ricki to blow up this little scheme as he’d blown up in Budapest. The man wanted to be part of greater things than he was destined for, and that was a pity but the truth. Besides, he smiled to himself as he sat down to take notes as the other man elaborated on his adventures, Peter would probably be told today that Ricki was a turncoat of some-sort. If he made it out of the Circus without breaking his silence, then he would be a seething mess when he arrived here.

Punishment was never something George liked to mete out—he didn’t punish Ann for sleeping with Bill, or Bill for sleeping with Ann—but he did take part in a little _delegating_ sometimes. He would let Peter take out his rage on Ricki Tarr in a way which George could never allow himself—and then he would take the necessary steps to keep Peter’s man safe, counting heavily on Peter’s stress levels. The rest depended on the boyfriend— _Richard_ —making assumptions. George intended on those assumptions being very easy to make.

They told stories, traded a few hesitant jokes, and the time passed. Most of the whiskey was gone, as were the cigarettes, between the two of them Peter had had more of each—when in a random moment of wanting to _share_ the importance of all this George spoke about Karla. A person who he wasn’t sure was even real, sometimes, but who plagued his every step even after he’d left the Circus. Control had believed more deeply in Karla than George, had believed so deeply that he had forced George to retire with him. In Control’s mind, if George were innocent of being the mole he would be the only one able and positioned in a way to find the turncoat, to fight Karla. If George were the mole, his scheming would be brought to a quiet but final end. It was a move of complete trust and suspicion, and though he didn’t care for the little man he could see where Lacon was coming from. Control, had he been in better health, might have succeeded in pulling his whole house down.

George’s job had been much different when he was Peter’s age. Things were too hot in too many places for someone to be assigned a region in the manner done these days—there were no Moroccos or Berlins as Peter would know them. It was a good story to end the night with, his other goal had been accomplished nearly an hour ago. Eleven thirty on a Saturday night—the night he knew Peter reserved for spending the afternoon and evening with Richard—and coming home smelling of whiskey and cigarettes and another man’s cologne.

The whole business was an awful one, but he had done this to help Peter and he hoped that Peter took the opportunity he gave him. Going home with apologies of work and attaché-ing would defeat the purpose, but George would forgive Peter if that was the route he chose. Though if something were to happen to Richard, he knew Peter would never forgive himself and that was what he was capitalizing on tonight. He also kept more than a little bit of empathy in his heart for Richard. Poor man wouldn’t know it was just farce, whereas George had had to live the _reality_ of an unfaithful spouse. He knew a little of how the man would feel in a little while.

Maybe when all this was done, he would help Peter patch things up with Richard—introduce the teacher to a bit of Peter’s family at the Circus. It would have to be that way, because there was no way the Circus ever let you go—even when they explicitly told you to go, they still had hooks and claws in your very person that were impossible to remove. They could have you back at any time, and the kind teacher ought to know that if and when he took up with Peter again.

 

 


End file.
